camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hydrocarbon1997
Archives *[[User talk: Hydrocarbon1997/Archive One|'Archive One']] (10/9/12 to 4/13/13) *[[User talk: Hydrocarbon1997/Archive Two|'Archive Two']] (4/13/13 to 7/16/13) *[[User talk: Hydrocarbon1997/Archive Three|'Archive Three']] (7/16/13 to 11/9/13) *[[User talk: Hydrocarbon1997/Archive Four|'Archive Four']] (11/9/13 to 1/16/14) ...? Okay so I also messaged Wind about this. According to Wind, I didn't post within seven days but, thing is, I did. You posted on the 6th, making my 7-day deadline the 13th. I posted on the 13th... MESSAGE Hey :) I'm delivering a message from Bach regarding claims, in which I quote, Basically the quote explains all >~< "Some say the world will end in fire." -the deadly master of flame 13:12, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Sorry ; n ; Dude, believe me, I've been thinking of how to tell you this but... I really want Faith to be a huntress. From the very start I really do and I didn't expect you to actually want Chase and her to be dating or something ; n ; Sorry, but as her creator, I think she really fits to be a huntress and... being a huntress... I think you already know what that means... :( I'm really sorry I hope you won't get angry at me ; - ; Posted Yup. 07:51, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sure! And I posted on Andre Knight question On the cabin page it says he's leading a quest, not that he's led one, so is the quest over? cuz if it is the cabin page should be changed to led quest, cuz that template only counts for quests that are completed Dante and Minna hey hydro. can dante and minna have a "relationship"? Re:Kesha Sure, no problem. Actually, I can see many reasons to let her go. Kesha kinda doesn't do much :/ To me, she's just submissive to almost everything and is too shy to do anything >.> Alright..well, my fever got down last week. I wasn't admitted to the hospital, since I ate properly (sorta) >.> OM I do not want to remember how I was forced to eat. Re: Le proposal sure i guess we can rp them first and see if they work out. Re: Posted posted :D ^^ posted. and yes, it was very smelly. >.<" XD Re:Skype I'll get to it once I finish printing a project of mine downstairs :) Re:kaelie I'm pretty sure she lives in the oracle's cave, but I was told to put her under the main cabin count as well. Happy meal: The power of insane happiness ~Royal Cheryl/Marcellus so are they going to date or no? (btw im only iris messaging u because i logged out of chat.) cause im fine with them dating sure. here or there? >.< and i'll get back on chat RP forum sure. ill make it. >.< and im going to be a slow replier today. just got a shit load of homework from school (YAY! *add sarcasm*) Forum is made! ^^ and uh, i left cheryl's space blank for now because i have no idea what should happen in this rp. posted ^^ (ill get on chat later, im too busy doing hw) posted back. posted! ^^ >.< My avie is hiccup from how to train your dragon. speaking of that ive been meaning to change it. and posted! ^^ lol. it's from a really old cartoon called W.I.T.C.H. posted back. posted! posted! ^^ posted! Dang he doesn't have a clue does he. lol i wonder what his reaction would be if he found out cheryl made them... >.< yeah i guess he wouldn't >.<" posted! ^^ Nuuuuu! dont make him a drunk. it doesn't suit him. >.< and posted :3 hey can i do a timeskip after cheryl's turn? (like after the movie and stuff like that) b/c i have no idea what they should talk about. >.<" Re:Hawaii Aww, how sweet of him! Thanks a ton, hydro!:D I guess we'll be discussing the pact terms XD re:rp >.< sorry hydro, we're going to have to do that rp 2morrow. i cant go on chat using my kindle for some reason. (it wont let me D:) oh my god im stupid. >.< i read uf message totally wrong XD. and surely we can do the rp. u post first plz! (its going to be the one where marc gives her violin rite?) posted. and u dont have to waste ur time typing back on my talk page so yeah. >.< i'll figure out u posted via email. (it's kind of irritating since i dont have tabs on this kindle i have) Yo did you leave chat or something? >.<" Re:Skype Surey! ^w^ I think I'll be online. Not sure, ._. since it's Chinese New Year. lol. dont have school today! XD will be in chat in a minute Gift for you! RP Hi hydro i know this is random [ >.< ] but, do you thnk any of your charries would look good w/ Caresse? You know, you could live a thousand lifetimes and not deserve him.” - Haymitch Abernathy. V.V get on chat................... The Badge of a Queen }} re:: Lmfaooo, i'm totally fine if they did have sex, it doesn't bother me. :P You know, you could live a thousand lifetimes and not deserve him.” - Haymitch Abernathy. re: Can we make a forum page? You know, you could live a thousand lifetimes and not deserve him.” - Haymitch Abernathy. idk tbh, idk. I just felt like rping with more ppl. - le shrugs -. imma make the forum page. :r You know, you could live a thousand lifetimes and not deserve him.” - Haymitch Abernathy. can we finish the rp 2morrow? >~< naw Ha, i wish, i just go to rich kid school and i got my own laptop so yeah.. ^.^ ._. You know, you could live a thousand lifetimes and not deserve him.” - Haymitch Abernathy. i gotchu. Imma get on soon, i have to clean my room >.< #thestruggle. posted btw. You know, you could live a thousand lifetimes and not deserve him.” - Haymitch Abernathy. df. xD lmfaooo, k. Same rp page.? You know, you could live a thousand lifetimes and not deserve him.” - Haymitch Abernathy. posted read the header. ^^ You know, you could live a thousand lifetimes and not deserve him.” - Haymitch Abernathy. postd ^^^^^^^ You know, you could live a thousand lifetimes and not deserve him.” - Haymitch Abernathy. postedd, You know, you could live a thousand lifetimes and not deserve him.” - Haymitch Abernathy. posted, c: You know, you could live a thousand lifetimes and not deserve him.” - Haymitch Abernathy. CoW Will you be able to post reasonable 1 to 2 times a day on your fight with RLB? If not please let me know so that I can remove you from the final 8 contestants Fight with Wind: COW Hydro VS Wind May favor of the gods be ever in your favor. c: Badge for u cause chu r awesome :3 help help help! :3 so im thinking of going for lt counselor for Dionysus cabin for cheryl. ^^ but i need hella practice in order to win >.> will you help me rp a couple fights so I can get the jist of how fighting/training rps work? ^^ Posted, ^^^^^^^^^^^^ -J. Claim hi. i just finished making my character page for Lindsay Faville (daughter of Poseidon) and I put her name on the Poseidon list. I've got everything done except for my character bubble (still a WIP but almost done) the only problem i have is how do i put a picture on my character page (version 1, gonna update it later)? I know you have to put the name of the picture but I have no idea how. can you do me a favor and check out my character page Lindsay Faville? and maybe help me add a picture? thanks! "When I say I hate you while I'm smiling, I don't mean it. But when I say I hate you while I'm glaring, you better run!"~LindsayF" V.V get back on chat!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RP? Pippa and Anthony rp? posted c: im tired. let's take a nap. ~J .... Actually, I decided I dont want to do the rp. Im really sorry, but I just really dont want to at all. HEYA HYDRO!:D Happy birthday! I hope you'll have a great day, so best wishes and all that. Hmm, our class made red velvet cupcakes recently so...^^" I. Messed. Up. I forgot :l Re: No probs ^w^ c: Group thingie! So, here's the general outline: Linkie After you've read it, I just need you to tell me some general things about your character. Like, gender, basic personality, and etc. It would help me include y'all in the collective history! Thanks. :3 i forgot, lmfaoo. This is yours! Enjoy. c: Support badge i forgot u too........... *flips table* Posting I have to go to a math lesson that spans UTC: 20:30~21:30. But I have to leave at UTC:20:00 and I'll be back at like, UTC: 22:00~23:00 because I have to go to the fish store as well. chat, is chat working for you? cuz mine says no one is on. >: Jay. yushh. Yes, plez. i honeslty hate comments. Forums are 10x easier to keep track of. ._. but yh, whats up w/ chat? i was on it like a few hours ago. >_> Jay. Chat Hey Hydro, can you get into chat? Just curious, since no one has been in it in several hours, and it doesn't seem to show me as being in it even when I enter. Flamefang (talk) 03:13, February 21, 2014 (UTC) okai, i posted.